


Truthful Lies

by Icie



Series: SASO 2015 Bonus Round fills [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icie/pseuds/Icie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"All the time you're saying to yourself, 'I could do that, but I won't,' which is just another way of saying that you can't."  -Richard P. Feynman</em>
</p><p>Written for SASO BR1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truthful Lies

"We could tell people." They've had a hundred conversations like this before but this is a new topic. They talk like this with Tadashi curled up under Oikawa's chin, his DS in hand, tapping away and Oikawa pretending that he's still reading his textbook by turning the page.

A tiny laugh bubbles out of Tadashi's throat before he can think of what message that sends. "That's not really... why would you want to, Oikawa-kun?" Tadashi still has to regularly stop himself from reverting right back to _Oikawa-san_.

"Iwa-chan knows, and your Tsukki," Oikawa says as Tadashi's character takes damage in his game and his cringe serves a double purpose, they've been dating for over a year and he still doesn't like Oikawa calling Tsukki _Tsukki_ , it's just not right. Oikawa barely knows Tsukki and he doesn't even _like_ him. "Would it make a difference if other people did?"

Tadashi fixes back on his game, chewing on his lip and trying not to fidget, he's lying on top of Oikawa, and he's observant when they're apart, he'd give himself away completely if he did. "That's different, they're our best friends, and, I think if we even _killed_ someone, all they'd ask is if we need help hiding the body."

"I want to tell my parents." Oikawa's words startle a snort out of Tadashi.

"Sorry," he laughs. "I didn't realise you were joking." Because that's definitely an Oikawa joke. He can't be serious when Oikawa's parents still set him up on dates with pretty, little girls from families with money, who smile and simper and Oikawa likes but doesn't _like_. With how Oikawa's ended up either in Tadashi's futon - _"He's just a friend from volleyball who needs a place to stay for a few days! Yeah, he is kind of attractive, huh..."_ \- or Iwaizumi's bed - _"But, um, really, if there's something going on between you and Iwaizumi-san, that's fine! He's- he's really nice, and I know you've known each other for a long time so..."_ \- because he spoke up about not wanting to get married or anything else that his parents have planned for him. When they first started going out, Tadashi worried about the girls, worried that Oikawa wasn't really into boys and that he was just acting out - he worried that about _himself_ for a while - but talking to Iwaizumi about it, Oikawa doesn't like sabotaging his relationships and he has with every girl he's been with even if he likes the attention. _"Never seen him be into anyone as much as he's into you."_

"I am serious, Yama-chan." Oikawa's set his book down and raises his hand to pat Tadashi's hair. Tadashi feels like he should purr in response he shakes his head and Oikawa withdraws his hand, settles it onto the small of Tadashi's back instead.

"No, you're not. We can't tell your parents, they hate me." Oikawa says they don't, but he knows they do - the way they frown when Oikawa shuffles him up to his room and they never invite him to dinner, only reluctantly admit that there's leftovers when it's ten pm and Oikawa won't let him get on his bike to go home.

"We could tell _your_ parents."

Tadashi's face flushes pink and he realises he hasn't touched his game in minutes, he hits a button at random and moves on to the next room. "I don't think they'd care, you know what they're like."

Oikawa hums, which means he does.

"Why do you want to tell anyone?" Tadashi asks, curious.

"Oh I don't, not really. I just wanted to know what reasons you would come up with not to."

Tadashi hesitates, glances at Oikawa. He's picked up his book again and he's wearing one of his expressions that remind Tadashi of Tsukki, but they always mean something slightly different on Oikawa, so he can't trust himself to take more than a guess. "Are you scared, Oikawa-kun?" Oikawa's eyes snap from the page to him and his mouth pulls into a smile that isn't really a smile.

"What's to be afraid of, Yama-chan?"

Tadashi hesitates. "Nothing, I suppose..." he says and trails off. He can think of a hundred things. Getting cut off from his parents, Tadashi's parents hating him, or getting rejected by a hundred more people. A highly noted talent Tadashi possesses is his ability to see the worst that can happen, but right now none of the things he's coming up with feel _that_ bad, something about the warmth of Oikawa's chest as it rises and falls under his weight, as regular as a metronome stops him from caring. "But you don't want to?"

"This is between us, isn't it?" he says and shuts his book again - didn't he only just open it? - and moves his fingers to tuck under the hem of Yamaguchi's shirt.

"Y-yeah. I mean, of course," Tadashi replies, trying to sound firm. Oikawa's trying to distract him with those touches and he hates when he does this, he's so good at starting these conversations and then making Tadashi forget all about them ten minutes later. "I could tell people, if you wanted to." Oikawa's fingers slip up higher on his hip and it's a mix between pleasant and ticklish that makes his breath hitch. "Tsukki already knows so I-" Oikawa's fingers climb higher and Yamaguchi has to draw back and away to keep his train of thought. "I don't have anyone else important to tell, but we _could_."

He tries to read Oikawa's expression but between Oikawa's thumb reaching one of his nipples and his other hand using the new space to go for the button on his jeans and Oikawa being _Oikawa_ , it's impossible.

"But we won't, Yama-chan," he says and cuts of the reply Yamaguchi probably couldn't have made anyway with a kiss.


End file.
